What I always wanted
by Inuyashasfirstmate
Summary: Ms.Fuyutsuki loves Eikichi Onizuka to death yet she can't come out and say it.But what happens when Onizuka come to her house for an important buisness matter?
1. The proposal

What I always wanted-by Inuyashasfirstmate (weird that an inuyasha fan is writing on GTO.But I love a lot of anime. I just liked this name.)

This fic is all in Ms.Asuza Fuyutsuki's point of view.

* * *

(when something is underlined it means that thought's she doesn't want to think are popping up)

* * *

He is so hot. How does he do it without trying? Those thoughts have been running through my head ever since the day we left for Okinawa. Even after we left Okinawa the thoughts didn't stop. Other things like he looks good in a bathing suit and does he notice me? Continue to run wild in my mind. Why don't I just tell him my real feelings? I love him to death. I'd do anything for him. It's so easy to think but why not to say?

"Hey Fuyutsuki!" I stopped in my tracks to look at him. he said my name! What am I talking about!? Duh he said my name he knows me!!! "Hi Onizuka. You better hurry or you'll be late for class." He smiled his award winning smile. "Thanks for the advice. Also can I come over to your house today? I have something of importance to tell you." Without thinking I said. "Of course. Does...7:00 sound good?" He thought a bit. "Yeah that sounds fine. See ya later then." I smiled. "Bye!" As I continued the walk to my class those unwanted thoughts popped up. Onizuka in MY house!!! I should cook a feast. What should I wear?!! "MS. FUYUTSUKI!!! I need help with this question." That student's voice snapped me to reality. "Umm...ask a friend. I'm feeling under the weather. Call the vice principal office. Tell him I'm going home. Also tell Onizuka I'll see him later." I said all that in a rush as I headed for the door. I didn't care if I got in serious trouble. I have to prepare myself for his arrival.

First: What to wear?

I've been looking at these wedding dresses for some reason. Am I going nuts?! He's just coming over to discuss some important business matter.I should go for a sexy yet classy look. I think I'll go look for a black dress. A sleeveless black dress sounds good. Okay my final choice is a sleeveless black mini dress. Ohhh...he's going to love it!!

Second: fix the house.

Okay...I've been shopping for hours. It's already 3:00 and school is over. I wonder what he's going to wear. But that's not important now! I must fix this dump I call a house. If I start now I should finish at 3:35. Let's get to it! Oh my gosh...that's where my old wallet went. Hmm...it still has 1,000 yen. Great! Azusa what are you doing!? Finish cleaning!!! Sweep sweep sweep. Clean clean clean....Done... at 3:38. At least my timing wasn't too off.

Third: Food

I'm not a great chef but I'll try.

Oh no... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Well there goes my stove...and my oven...and my pots... I think I'll keep this off limits when he comes. I'll just order take out and set it in a really neat order. Also I should think about using a microwave to cook instead of a stove.

What time is it...Ahhhhhhhh! 6:20!!! How long did it take me to run for my life from the kitchen? Never mind that I need to hurry! I'm definitely not built to run...pant, pant. Great...the Tabemono. That should have plenty of stuff I could take out.

Fourth and last: setting the mood.

Ahhhhhhhh...its 6:49 and the food is all set. I'm dressed, smelling good and ready for his arrival. Maybe he will show up early. I wonder why he chose my house over his. All we he's coming isn't he? That's all that matters. Maybe I can express my true feelings... DING DONG. He's here!! "Who is it?" I hear laughter. "Hey Azusa it's me, Eikichi." Yeah he's here! Eikichi Onizuka is here!!! "Come on in..."

He came in wearing a black suit. he looks so good in it "Ahem...please enjoy some food...sorry I didn't cook it." He looked around the place. "No prob, nice place. Now about what I'm going to tell you..." I sat across from him at the table and waited.

"Why have you been keeping a keen eye on me...it's like you're a stalker."

That froze me to my spot. He noticed? (Gulp) This is my chance. "Eikichi..." He nodded. "I...I love you." There, I said it!!! He didn't look shocked. Instead he walked around the table and stared me in the eyes. "I love you too Azusa Fuyutsuki."

He kissed me passionately. This is what I always wanted. For him to love me. Without thinking I ripped my clothes off revealing my boobs. They were smaller then most but I still stayed proud of them. Eikichi didn't seem to mind there size for he licked and sucked them with pleasure. During his exploration of my body I carefully undressed him. His shaft was HUGE!!! These are the times you wish you weren't a virgin.

"Um...Onizuka you have to put that in me right?" He nodded as he continued to go lower down my body. I was wondering how lower he would go until he came upon my womanhood. He licked it causing me to moan involuntarily. Then he darted his tongue in and out of my love tunnel.

I felt a rush I've never felt before and a yellow liquid poured out of me. Onizuka licked it up. Then he did what I feared. He stuck the shaft in me causing excruciating pain. "Ahhhh...ohhh..." The pain turned to pleasure as he pumped in and out of my tunnel. I soon met with his thrust as I got familiar with his rhythm.

Then he went faster and harder causing me to scream out his name. "Eikichi..AHHH...I love ...I love you...ohhhh." I soon had that feeling of a rush and came with an explosion. We were both exhausted.

"I love you with ever fiber of my soul" I said. "As I do you...," He replied.Then he stood up and reached into his pants pockets. "Here is the real reason I came though...would you marry me?" I stood naked in shock. Though it was what I wanted I didn't know how to react. What should I do?

Tell me what Ms. Fuyutsuki should do. Whatever gets the most votes is what I'm going to do. Vote by reviewing. Ja ne! (See ya!)


	2. The response

Finally I got reviews. Not as many as I wanted but good enough. Since most of ya'll say yes that's what Azusa is going to say. There MIGHT be a lemon in this Chapie but most likely not until Chapie 3.

What I always wanted Chapie 2-the response

(This is still from Azusa's point of view. I would do it from Onizuka's but I don't know what guys think. Get used to it! ;D)

I stared at Eikichi for 5 minutes before my eyes began to water. "Yes...yes I will." I said as I got up and embraced him. He slid the engagement ring on my finger. "So do you want to wait 3 weeks for summer or do you want it in the school year?" I knew he was talking about the wedding.

I smiled still teary eyed. "Summer sounds good." We kissed. I was going to suggest we make love again but we had to get going. It was 6:00 and school opened at 7:00. We had to be there by seven. I broke the kiss. "Onizuka, you need to leave. It's 6 o'clock." He looked at the time and got dressed. "See you later...fiancée." It made my heart proud to be called that. When he left I put the rug we made love on and the clothes I was wearing at the time in the washer machine. Then I took a shower and got fresh clothes on.

"Today is a new day!!" I yelled as I walked out my house.

I looked at my watch. "Good, 6:57" I ran inside. The first person I saw was the vice principal. "Why if it isn't Ms.Fuyutsuki...or should I say Mrs.Onizuka!!!" My mouthed dropped. "Did Eikichi tell you?" He grew red. "NO! I actually just guessed. But know I know that there are two of my teachers getting married!! What will it do to the school! We'll be all over the news. 'Teachers get married and grades fall down in the process'. I see it already!!" He walked off. I just shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the teachers lounge.

I opened the door and placed my files on my desk. Then I went to get a cup of coffee. When I came back Onizuka was in my chair. "Hi Onizuka!" I said as my spirits lifted. "Hey." He said. He was about to say more but then the morning bell rung. "8:00 already?" I said as I looked at my watch. I took my stuff and ran out towards my class.

"Okay, class turn to page 13 in your Chinese studies textbooks." A student raised her hand. "Yes Ms.Yuuki" I said. She cleared her throat. "Are you really getting married? And to Onizuka?" All the kids started talking at once. I heard one of the kids say "Aww man now she's off limits." What perverted boys I have in my class. "Class settle down. Ok I admit I'm getting married and yes to Onizuka but that's no reason too..." A paper ball flew right on my nose. Do kids ever grow up? "Stop ...please?" I said trying to settle them. They yelled louder. "Stop..." They continued. Soon my low temper began to rise. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. That really shut them up. I wanted to stop there but I still had much to say. "EVERY DAY I ASKED YOU KIDS TO PLEASE OPEN YOUR FREAKING TEXTBOOKS! DO YOU EVER PEOPLE LISTEN OF COURSE NOT, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU? YOU"RE ANIMALS!!! IF YOU GUYS DON"T OPEN YOUR TEXBOOKS RIGHT NOW YOUR PARENTS WILL BE RIGHT HERE WHEATER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!!!" Now that I got my anger out I sat down and smiled. I looked at the gaping mouths of the students. "I didn't tell you to gape at me. Get to work." I said strictly. I never felt more in control. But then again I did the same stuff in high school. I won't be as tough tomorrow. But today I'm going to have fun with it.

A student raised his hand. "If it's not about china I don't want to hear about it." I said instantly. "It's about the ...' He started. Then I said. "Did I tell you to speak?" He shook his head. I waited a couple of minutes before I said. "Speak." He scratched his head. "How do you pronounce this word?" I walked over and smiled. I felt my old self returning. "That word is 'Dynasty'" He smiled. "Thanks." I sat back at my desk as I enjoyed the silence.

When I got home I found my door unlocked. I walked inside. No one was inside. "Strange...I always lock my door." I walked into my bedroom. No one was in there. "Well, I'm not complaining that there's no one here." I opened my closet. Onizuka rolled out of it covered in blood. "EIKICHI!!!!" I ran to his still body. "Wake up!!! Don't die!!" I cried my eyes out. "Speak to me!!!" His bloody head turned to me as he smiled. "GOT YA!!" He screamed. I dropped him. Then I started kicking him. "That was not funny!! I thought you were dead!! He laughed. "That was hilarious!!" He said still laughing. Soon I gave up kicking him and laughed along.

"Come here you!" I said as I grabbed him. We kissed for a long time. Then it evolved. (This part especially for GTO lover!!) We were naked in a matter of seconds. He caressed my body. This time as he was sucking my womanhood I grabbed his shaft and put my warm mouth on it. I bit nibbled and squeezed as he moaned in pleasure. His cum filled my mouth. He then turned me over and stuck his shaft into my womanhood. As he pumped something happened inside me. Then it hit me. I was having my period. I wonder if Eikichi is ready for a baby....

Sorry it's short but I have other things to do with my life at the moment. Ja ne!!!

As for the lemon...a better one in the next chapter. Sorry for any one dissaponted.


	3. an apology

Oh my god. I'm SO sorry1 I had no idea people would like it! I had to get back to my life. Years passed and blah blah… now I'm currently working on a story on Fictionpress called Love Among Warriors. (The easiet way to find it is to click "Romance on the homepage. The rating is M). My pen name there is Onamaewaririndesu12. Look it up! As for my Fanfiction stories, I'm terribly sorry for making you wait. I was sure everyone hated them until I came back and read the reviews. I'll start bright and early tomorrow. Be sure to see at least one new chapter for every story (except sudden gift. Sorry, I'm just not really into that one!) Also I'll be posting new stories under Jrockloverqueen12. They will be a variety of different shows, like bleach, naruto, and most of the latest anime. But for now I'll work on my Fictionpress and Inuyashasfirstmate stories. Once again THANK-YOU!! I hope you are still waiting for more. If not, I understand. It was 2004-05 for goodness sake! My only fear is that my new chapters won't be the same as the old ones. All well. If you're still interested, please review. If not, I'll quit.

Official Pledge:

I pledge that I will hereby provide my fans with stories when they want it. If I break this vow, may I burn in everlasting hell or something to that effect.

Also, readers of Nani-Nadja, she's a good friend of mine (we've known each other for years!) I'll try and get her to continue too. Boy it's good to be back!


	4. A Baby?

What I Always Wanted

As always, It's in Asuza's POV. Now it's been years since I've watched the show, but I'll try to keep to their personalities.

"Eikichi…" I moaned. We were still in the middle of…well, making love. I couldn't stop thinking of me being pregnant. "Hmmm…" he mumbled in response. "Do…you…" I bit my lips as I felt myself reach the highest point, "WANT KIDS!?" I screamed as I came. Eikichi, who still hasn't come (Author Note: I'm sure Onizuka could outlast his lover. He really is hot!) Stopped in mid- thrust. "What?" he asked. I looked away from him, "Well…there's a chance that I could become…pregnant." I said sheepishly.

"Shit!' He said falling to the floor. I sat up and watched him search for his pants. "Wait…doesn't it hurt when guys don't ejaculate?" I asked. Onizuka looked at me. "What?" I blushed a deep shade of red. "Guys…hurt when they…you know, don't ejaculate…" Onizuka scratched his head, "I wouldn't know. This would be the first time I didn't" I didn't want him to experience it on my behalf, so I bent over him and grabbed his member. "Asuza, what are yo-" He started. He was cut off when I put my mouth over the head. 'This is my first time doing this' I thought to myself, 'I hope I do it right.'

I licked the tip of his member while my hand stroked his shaft. Apparently I was doing okay, because Onizuka started shuddering. I moved my tongue up and down the shaft this time. Onizuka was extremely hard by now. "Rub it…." He said softly. I followed his directions and grabbed his dick. I first pumped up and down slowly, then I increased my speed. Onizuka was breathing hard now. "Watch out!" he moaned. I didn't react fast enough. His semen hit me on the face and my breast.

"Sorry…" he said. I smiled and touched some of the semen. I squished it between my fingers, examining it. "You came inside me the last time, right?" I asked. Onizuka nodded reaching for his pants. 'Well…it ends up that I…may have been fertile…." I said slowly. It was so quiet, I thought Eikichi didn't hear me. "Eik-" "WHAT!?" He screamed suddenly. I was so shocked I nearly wet myself. "I said there's a chance! A chance!!" I quickly cried. Onizuka looked up at the ceiling. "Man, I hate kids!" he said. I sat across from him wondering what he was thinking. "I wouldn't have minded having them if you wanted…" he mumbled, mostly to himself, "But so early? This is crazy…" I started to speak, "But it's not certain…" He didn't hear me. He stood up and put on the rest of his clothes.

"Get dressed! We should have an early start!" I looked at him confused. He sighed. "The baby, remember? Let's get started!" I sat dumbfounded. "So early, Eikichi?" I said getting up and starting to get dressed. "You know it takes about 9 months!" he just waved me off. "Another thing, Onizuka," I said while getting my shoes on, "I told you it's not cer-" He grabbed me and pulled me out of the house before another syllable could leave my lips.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Eikichi! Where are we going?!" I asked as he drove. He completely disregarded the laws of the road. Stoplights were ignored, pedestrians injured, and the cops were on our tail. "Onizuka! Pull over!" I screamed as I looked behind us. He just kept driving until he came to a clothing store. We came to a screeching halt. "I…have never been that scared in my whole life!" I said softly. I was breathing extremely hard.

"Let's go." Said Onizuka. He went over to my side and pulled me out. "Halt, sir!" The cop following us commanded. "What was all the rush for? You broke over 6 traffic laws!" Onizuka walked past him and said "New baby." The cop nodded in understanding. "No! Save me!!" I yelled as Onizuka dragged me into the store.

"What are we doing here!" I demanded, "I told you I may not be-" "You have to look your best, even with a huge belly." He said, completely ignoring me. "What?" He turned to me, "I can't be married to you if you look hideous. You have to be sexy!" My face turned red, "Oh really?" He nodded, not seeing anything wrong with what he said. "I'll just ignore that comment." I decided. He took me to the maternity section. Every time I tried to tell him that I might not be pregnant, he just shoved me back into the fitting room.

"Hm…" He said to one of the shirts, "You can't really tell while you're still skinny. Hey, you! Can I get a pillow here!' he yelled to one of the workers. I was completely embarrassed. 'Onizuka!" I whined. The worker gave him a bag filled with clothes instead. "This'll do." He said, shoving it under my shirt. "Hey!" I protested. "Hm…Okay. I like it." He took the shirt off of me and went to the register. "How rude!" I yelled after him. I closed the dressing room door and pulled on my top. "That Onizuka! He just won't listen!"

I walked out to see he bought a lot more than that shirt. "Eikichi! How much did you spend!" I asked, horrified. He waved me off again and went back to the car. "We need toys," he muttered. I followed him outside and got in the car. "Onizuka, this is really sweet and all, but I may not-" He started the car and we took off at neck-breaking speed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Onizuka! Please listen!" I tried to say, but it was hard for him to hear me under the piles of toys he carried. Every time I tried to put one back, he'd pick it right back up. After a few failed attempts, I gave up. 'I hope this doesn't happen when I'm pregnant for sure…' I thought to myself as we waited on line. When the lady started ringing it up, I was anxious to know how much he was about to spend. After all, toys aren't cheap. "Fuyutsuki." He said suddenly. "Are you ready to listen!" I asked excitedly. "What? No! I just thought you should wait in the car." I looked at the price going higher and higher. "But why?" I whined. He just lightly pushed me near the door. Feeling defeated, I just followed his orders and went to the car. I looked back to see him handing his money to the cashier. It looked like a lot.

"Onizuka…" I whispered. He came outside carrying the bags. "What are you still doing outside?" He asked. I hadn't realized that I was out here. "Hurry and get in before you catch a cold or something!" he ordered. I got in as he put the stuff in the trunk. "Okay…" he said getting in the front seat. "Now we need food…" He coughed a little. "Eikichi, you're getting a cold…" I started. "Then we need…shit! I forgot baby clothes!" he continued. "Onizuka…" "I wonder if it's a girl or a boy…" he mumbled to himself. Clearly he was more excited about this than I was. It was sort of ironic. "Onizuka…" "Damn….I really should get a…." "ONIZUKA!" I yelled. He looked at me. "What is it, Asuza?" I smiled at him. "Look, it's really sweet that you went through all of this…even though it's waaaay before the baby will be born, but…" He gave me his full attention now. Finally! "There's a chance I may not be pregnant." There I said it. And finally he heard.

"Asuza…" he said quietly. "Yes?" "Why didn't you tell me BEFORE I spent all of that money?" he cried. "Hey, that's not fair! I tried but you wouldn't listen!!" He just sat there thinking of all the money fleeing from his wallet. "Look, you can return the stuff…AFTER we get a pregnancy test." I concluded. He nodded and started the car. This time we went at a normal pace.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

We came to a small store near my house. I walked inside and got the test while Onizuka stayed in the car. "See, that was all we had to do." I said as I got back inside. Suddenly, He started to laugh, "your right. I panicked for nothing." "You mean MIGHT be nothing." I reminded him. He gulped. "Just drive!" I giggled.

Since we were close, we got to my house quickly. "It'll be a second." I said entering the bathroom. I followed the directions carefully. "Well, her goes…" I knew that the results were showing on it, but I didn't want to look alone. I walked outside. "Let's look at it together." I said. He nodded. "!…2…3!" We looked at it and it said….

Hmm…what should it say? I'm open for any suggestions. (Sorry for the length. I really suck when it comes to long chapters. Seriously.) Also, The word "Onizuka" was used 22 times in this chapter. I just love typing his name!


End file.
